Waking Up In Vegas
by StellarStark
Summary: What happens after a wild drunken night turns into a living nightmare for Lydia and Derek as they realize they got married accidentally while they were plastered. What will happen when they try to get an annulment but can't due to a ridiculous new law saying they must be married 6 months before ending the marriage? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 0: Prologue

**Waking Up In Vegas**

 **Author: StellarStark**

 **Rating: T for mild language, drama, and thematic elements**

 **Summary: After a wild drunken night in Vegas, Derek and Lydia who have always had a mutual dislike for each other end up getting married in Vegas. What will happen when they find out they cannot annul the marriage quickly and must stay married at least 6 months before filing for divorce. Read to find out only on Waking Up In Vegas.**

 **Prologue**

After a long night of fun at the club with the Pack, Lydia slowly awoke to find she was in bed not alone but with Derek.

Panicking not remembering the night's previous events as she was plastered she couldn't put together much of what happened.

"Shit, shit, shit, how did I end up here? Did I sleep with Derek? Oh god!" Lydia mumbled to herself trying to scrounge together her belongings and trying to quietly exit the room without awaking Derek all while he had his arms around her.

Derek groaned in bed wrapping his arms around Lydia even more.

Lydia not wanting to disturb his sleep just lied there trying to figure out what to do.

She grabbed her phone from under her pillow and texted Malia and Kira.

 _ **"SOS- In Derek's bed next to him, what the hell happened?" Lydia texted out.**_

 _ **"Oh you guys were practically glued at the hip last night. What do you remember?" Malia and Kira both texted simultaneously in their group text.**_

 _ **"That's the problem I don't know what happened at all. I was so drunk last night." Lydia quickly responded.**_

 _ **"I don't see the problem if you hooked up with Derek, he's good looking and single and so are you." Kira typed out.**_

 _ **"The problem is me and Derek absolutely hate each other. What is he gonna do when he wakes up and sees me in his bed?" Lydia typed harshly.**_

 _ **"Come on it can't be that bad, it's Derek we're talking about here. And he doesn't just hook up with anybody. If he choose you maybe he is secretly attracted to you. Who knows maybe he's your knight in shining armor." Malia said defending Derek's honor.**_

 _ **"I doubt it with all the mean looks and snide remarks he makes about me." Lydia replied. "Just can you guys help me out of this jam? I don't want to be here when he's awake to interrogate me why I'm in his bedroom?" She begged.**_

 ** _"He just does that because he's always grumpy he doesn't mean anything by it though." Malia said once again standing up for Derek._**

 ** _"Look I know you guys are like super close but I need help getting up from this bed and it's not gonna get done if you don't get over here ASAP." Lydia groaned silently in her brain while typing her message out._**

As soon as the sun started breaking in through the room Lydia tried to silently wriggle from out of Derek's grip.

Derek slowly shifted and let go of Lydia slightly.

Seeing her way of quick escape Lydia took it before she took a tumble over Derek's clothing on the floor.

"Mother F!" Lydia exclaimed.

Derek shifted in bed only to realize he wasn't alone.

Seeing Lydia next to him he freaks out.

"What the hell are you doing in my bedroom?" Derek asked snippily giving Lydia a rude look.

"You're asking me when I don't even remember last night's events. How drunk was I to even sleep with you?" Lydia asked snidely. "Another thing please turn around while I finish getting dressed." She snapped.

"Lydia, look I don't want to argue but right now I don't think I want to remember what really happened. We might not like the truth anyway." Derek replied quieter in tone.

"I think you're gonna be pissed when you realize what suite we are in and what's on the dresser." Lydia said after getting dressed the 2 rings on the dresser.

"Are these wedding rings? What the actual eff happened?" Derek asked sitting back down in the bed in shock.

"I don't know but I already called Kira and Malia they are on their way over to try to help us figure out what happened last night?" Lydia replied sitting next to Derek in the hotel bed.

 **END OF PROLOGUE!**


	2. Chapter 1: The Aftermath

**Waking Up In Vegas**

 **Author: StellarStark**

 **Rating: T for mild language, drama, and thematic elements**

 **Summary: After a wild drunken night in Vegas, Derek and Lydia who have always had a mutual dislike for each other end up getting married in Vegas. What will happen when they find out they cannot annul the marriage quickly and must stay married at least 6 months before filing for divorce. Read to find out only on Waking Up In Vegas.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **The Aftermath**

 **Author's Note: Hello! Welcome back to my new story Waking Up In Vegas, for those of you who are interested in the story thank you for your support. This will be a slow burn for Dydia, yes they will eventually end up together. But it won't happen right away. Like all good things they take time to develop. Anyways, let's get on with the story.**

 **Later that same dreaded day...**

"Wait so you're telling me that Derek and I got married when we were super drunk? How much did I drink again?" Lydia asked trying to keep her hangover headache at ease but failing.

"You drank a lot Lydia, you drank us all under the table. You were stumbling home without your heels on that's how drunk you were." Stiles said.

"I could care less about my shoes at the moment, how did we end up in a Vegas chapel married? That's what we both want to know." Lydia asked hella confused.

"Well you guys started off just talking and dancing and things got pretty heated quick. That's how you ended up here. You guys were both drunk off your asses." Scott explained.

"Okay so you are saying that Hale and I basically just went super crazy black out drunk and then hooked up? I don't even remember any of this. UGH!" Lydia groaned and hit her head against the wall lightly.

"How are we gonna get out of this mess now?" Derek asked just as annoyed with the situation as Lydia was.

"Why didn't you even stop us from doing something this reckless? I'm not even in love with Derek." Lydia asked bewildered.

"Well we tried to reason with you guys but you went off on your own and we couldn't find you in the club." Malia replied.

"UGH! I HATE THIS SO MUCH!" Lydia yelled. "I want a divorce already." She added.

"Hey, I may not like this situation princess but we're stuck married now for like 6 months. Let's try to just act civil with each other until this is officially annulled okay." Derek huffed.

"Oh my God, can you two just grow up! Sure, it may be a sticky mess you are in. But I'm sure you two can be mature enough to at least live together in the same house until the court decides to annul it." Malia groaned.

"Us talking about this so much isn't helping things either." Liam chimed in.

"No one even asked for your opinion Liam. Thank you so much for your input, captain obvious." Mason said slow clapping for stating the obvious.

"I know you guys don't exactly like each other but I'm sure you two can come to terms on how to put up with each other for the six months." Stiles said looking to Derek and Lydia who were still just sitting in bed in shock of the recent events that occurred.

"You know what? You guys are right. We have to figure something out so we don't kill each other and fulfill the til death do us part of this whole thing." Derek replied agreeing with Stiles for once.

"I can agree to be civil but I'm not gonna pretend to be in love with you. That's all I'm saying." Lydia pointed out.

"I can agree to that. You can move into my loft in the meantime." Derek said coolly.

"I'm glad we could finally mediate at least this much. This is progress." Stiles said happily now that Derek and Lydia mellowed out mood wise.

"It's not as much as we'd like but it's a start." Malia put bluntly.

"Anyways, let's get out of here and get some food I'm starving." Stiles said leading Malia and the gang out of the clerk of courts office.

 **END OF CHAPTER 1!**

 **Author's Note: Hello again! I hope you have enjoyed reading the first chapter of this story! Please review and let me know what you guys think of it?**


	3. Chapter 2: The Aftermath- Part 2

**Waking Up In Vegas**

 **Author: StellarStark**

 **Rating: T for mild language, drama, and thematic elements**

 **Summary: After a wild drunken night in Vegas, Derek and Lydia who have always had a mutual dislike for each other end up getting married in Vegas. What will happen when they find out they cannot annul the marriage quickly and must stay married at least 6 months before filing for divorce. Read to find out only on Waking Up In Vegas.**

 **Chapter 2: The Aftermath Part 2**

 **Author's Note: Hello wolfies! Hopefully you guys enjoyed the first chapter of Waking Up In Vegas. Now, on with the story!**

 **Later on...**

After finishing a late brunch, Stiles, Lydia, Derek, Scott, Malia and Kira all headed back to their respective hotel suites.

"I can't believe I'm married to Derek." Lydia thought looking down at her gorgeous diamond wedding band admirimg its exquisite beauty.

Derek knocked on the door deciding to talk to Lydia once more.

Lydia opened the door to Derek allowong him to come in.

"I know our situation isn't ideal but can we talk about this a little more. And what we should do in the meantime." Derek said

"I guess so, I still can't believe this is happening." Lydia replied.

"I think for now you moving into my loft would be for the best." Derek suggested.

"You really still want me to move in? Wouldn't that just look like this thing is more real if we do that?" Lydia asked bewildered.

"Maybe, but we do have to stay married for 6 months, we should at least live together for the time being." Derek replied looking down at Lydia, who was sitting in the living room.

"I guess you're right, but what's gonna happen to my apartment?" Lydia asked.

"I'll pay your rent for the next 6 months." Derek offered.

"Are you sure you want to do that? I've been wanting to move out of that crappy apartment for a while anyway." Lydia asked taken aback at Derek's offer.

"It's the least I could do. I mean you have to pretend to like me for now." Derek said laughing at Lydia's reaction to his offer.

"If I didn't hate your guts so much, I'd be flattered at how much of a gentleman you are." Lydia replied smiling at Derek.

"I'll take that as a compliment then." Derek said patting Lydia on the knee.

"Derek, wait!" Lydia said just as Derek was about to leave Lydia's room for the night.

"Yes?" Derek replied looking Lydia in the eye.

"Would you like to at least get dinner with me before you leave for the night?" Lydia asked.

"Uh yeah that'd be nice." Derek replied not knowing what to think at the moment of Lydia's offer for dinner.

"Let me go grab my purse and we'll go out somewhere." Lydia said before leaving to the bedroom to grab her purse.

Derek sat waiting for Lydia patiently.

Lydia was in her room grabbing her purse and reapplying her makeup for the day wanting to look semi decent for Derek's sake.

As she finished up in her room Derek stood outside.

"Oh hey I was wondering if you were ever gonna come out or end up abandoning ship." Derek said awkwardly.

"If I asked you out I'm not gonna abandon you, that's pretty obvious. I may not like you that much, but I asked you out to dinner. Let's just try to make the best out of this crazy situation." Lydia replied before closing the door to the bedroom and leading them out of the hotel suite.

"You're right, I'm sorry for thinking you were gonna skip out on this." Derek said apologizing for prejudging Lydia.

"I want us to get along even if it's just for the 6 months we're forced to act like a married couple." Lydia replied looking Derek in the eye.

"We can at least get to know each other better in these next few months." Derek said.

"I sure would like to know the mystery that is Derek Hale." Lydia replied before feeling her phone vibrate abruptly. "I'm sorry, I need to get this really quick." She added noticing a missed call from Kira.

"Go ahead, it's still kinda early for dinner now anyway." Derek said unphased by Lydia's distraction of her phone.

Lydia went to talk to Kira on the phone in her bedroom, trying to make it quick.

"Did you need something Kira? I was about to go out to dinner." Lydia asked.

"Well we were wondering how you and Derek were getting along?" Kira replied.

"Me and Derek are fine, we were just about to go eat something. So by "we" you meant you and Scott wanted to know what we were doing?" Lydia said clarifying what Kira meant.

"No, everyone is over here wondering what's going on in your suite since we left." Kira said before Scott jumped into their conversation.

"Nothing is going on, me and Hale are just being civil with each other. We're trying to make the best of this weird situation." Lydia replied getting slightly annoyed with Kira for spying.

"Sorry we all were curious about what happened. We know that you hate Derek so much and we were just hoping you hadn't killed each other yet." Kira said before sighing.

"If this isn't a life or death situation you're calling for I'm gonna hang up right now." Lydia huffed before pressing the "end call" button on her smartphone.

Derek walked into Lydia's room wondering if Lydia was alright.

"Are you okay in here? You sound kinda annoyed." Derek asked curiously.

"I don't know, Kira and Scott basically asked if we killed each other yet." Lydia said stuffing her phone in her pant pocket. "They can be a pain in the butt sometimes."

"I know what you mean. Stiles was texting me asking the same thing." Derek replied showing Lydia all of Stiles annoying texts.

"Let's just get going and forget about pack stuff for tonight." Lydia said taking Derek's hand and leading him out of the hotel suite.

"Okay, whatever you want." Derek replied laughing at Lydia's jittery behavior.

"I'm surprised we even agreed to go out for dinner, as friends. Normally, we aren't even capable of a civil adult conversation." Lydia said looking at Derek.

"Well I'm just doing this because you asked me nicely, not because I like you." Derek replied teasing Lydia as she looped her arm through Derek's for the time being.

"I'm surprised you didn't take your wedding band off." Lydia said giggling when she saw Derek's hand still with the wedding band on.

"I forgot to take it off while we were at the hotel." Derek replied surprised to see the gold band on his finger still.

"I still have mine on too. Guess we'll have to fake being a couple tonight at the restaurant we're going too." Lydia said.

"You don't have to put on a front with me. We can just wear them as a symbol of friendship." Derek replied grabbing hold of Lydia's hand.

"You really mean that?" Lydia asked locking her fingers through Derek's larger hand.

"Yes I do. I meant it when I said that I want us to be friends for real. Let's just spend these next few months getting to know each other better. I'm sure you're more than just a popular rich girl." Derek said still holding Lydia's small pale hand in his own.

"I would like to start over and act like everything we said in anger never happened if that's okay with you." Lydia replied leaning into Derek a little more walking towards the Las Vegas restaurant closest to their hotel.

"Of course. Let's just enjoy the night and whatever food we are gonna eat." Derek said pulling open the door for Lydia.

"I guess chivalry is still alive then." Lydia replied smiling.

"I'm not a total douche canoe, I do have a nice side too." Derek said.

 **END OF CHAPTER 2!**


	4. Chapter 3: Dydia Dinner Date

**Waking Up In Vegas**

 **Author: StellarStark**

 **Rating: T for mild language, drama, and thematic elements**

 **Summary: After a wild drunken night in Vegas, Derek and Lydia who have always had a mutual dislike for each other end up getting married in Vegas. What will happen when they find out they cannot annul the marriage quickly and must stay married at least 6 months before filing for divorce. Read to find out only on Waking Up In Vegas.**

 **Chapter 3: The Unofficial Dydia Dinner Date**

 **At the restaurant...**

Derek and Lydia were seated in a small booth close to a window.

"Sorry for the long walk here, I just really love this place here. It's nice and comfortable and relatively affordable too." Lydia said just as Derek slid her chair out for her to sit.

"Don't worry about the check, let's just enjoy our meal now." Derek replied trying to suppress his super nice gentlemen side to pick up the tab for Lydia.

"Well since I brought you here, don't you dare think I'm gonna allow you to pay for the food. It's on me." Lydia insisted.

"I'm trying to be nice here, but you insisting on paying the check is kinda ruining this whole experience for me." Derek said looking up towards the ceiling trying not to roll his eyes at Lydia.

"You don't have to pay I already told you it's on me." Lydia huffed.

"Why must you insist, I'm trying to be a gentleman here and you're making it difficult." Derek said.

"Because like I said when I first invited you, it's on me." Lydia replied smiling nicely at Derek.

"I swear if we go dutch here, I'm never going on another date with you again." Derek said scowling.

"I never said we were going dutch, ugh this is exactly why in real life we would never work out as a real couple. It seems nice on paper but in person it's torture to be in the same room with you." Lydia replied.

"I hate to interrupt your marital squabbling, but who is paying for the check?" The waiter came back around to ask Lydia and Derek about their payment of their meal.

"Look can you come back in a moment, me and my wife are trying to have a private discussion?" Derek asked glaring daggers at the waiter.

"I'm sorry, you can pay whenever you're ready." The waiter replied intimidated by Derek's glare.

"Derek that poor waiter now is scared of you! Can you cut it out with the scowling, you're gonna age quicker that way!" Lydia whisper yelled at Derek not wanting to cause a scene in the restaurant.

"I don't care. We are settling this issue like the grown adults we are." Derek said quietly.

"FYI you and I won't ever work things out if we keep arguing. So if you let me pay and we leave quietly things will be good." Lydia bargained.

"Fine, I'll let you pay but this conversation is not over til I say it is." Derek said sighing.

"Thank you. Now I'm gonna pay so we can get the hell out of here and just get back to the hotel." Lydia replied grabbing her cash from her wallet to pay for the meal.

Lydia laid a few 20 dollar bills on the table and then got up with Derek to leave.

Walking back to the hotel, they walked with each other to their respective rooms before retiring for the night.

As soon as Lydia entered her hotel room, she saw Kira and Malia waiting there with grins on their faces.

"So how was your first date as a married couple?" Malia and Kira simultaneously asked.

"Can we not talk about this now, I'm beat." Lydia said sighing and dropping her purse on the couch before dropping on it herself.

"We just want some details. If it went good, if it was romantic or not." Malia said bluntly.

"It wasn't romantic, it was terrible." Lydia groaned throwing a pillow on her head while getting comfortable next to Malia and Kira.

"How was it bad? We need to know." Kira asked.

"It wasn't great but it wasn't amazing, now can you guys leave my suite so I can get some sleep before leaving this town back to Beacon Hills tomorrow?" Lydia said sighing.

"Yes we'll leave, thanks for telling us what happened." Kira replied before giving Lydia a hug.

Malia also gave Lydia a hug before leaving the suite back to their room down the corridor.

Derek came back from the casino after gambling a bit to distract himself from thinking about his date with Lydia.

As Derek walked into his suite, he saw Stiles, Liam, Mason and Scott just talking and hanging out playing video games.

"What are you guys doing in my suite still?" Derek asked too drunk to even rationalize his thoughts at the moment.

"Playing video games, duh!" Stiles interjected before any of the guys could say anything else.

"Well I would like for you all to go back to your actual rooms so I can sleep whatever this hell of a day was off, please!" Derek gruffed.

"Seriously for someone who just went on a date, you're pretty much a mood killer." Liam said.

"No one asked for your dumb ass opinion Liam!" Derek replied going into his room before saying anything else he would regret in the morning.

"What a sourpuss. No wonder Lydia is so pissed about being married to him. Poor girl." Stiles said quietly hoping Derek wasn't eavesdropping on their small talk.

"More like poor both of them. I know they are both good people but this is gonna be a catastrophe if we can't get their fake marriage annulled quickly." Scott replied to Stiles.

"Oh come on Scott don't be Derek's pity party enabler! He probably was the one who said something so bad that Lydia is pissed off with him. I mean he's always a sourpuss all the time. The guy practically is the inventor of the resting bitch face!" Stiles said giving Scott a serious reprimanding look.

"Let's just go back to our suite guys, Derek's not in the mood to even put up with us." Mason suggested.

"Mason is right, let's just go." Liam said putting his controller down and turning off the PS4 before heading out back to his suite with Mason.

As Mason and Liam walked out Stiles and Scott just stood there not knowing what to do.

"I think I'm gonna stay with sourwolf for the night." Stiles said before Scott could try reasoning with him.

"We should leave. I don't want him to wake up wondering why we haven't left yet." Scott said.

As Derek was changing out of his casual clothes into PJ's for the night, Stiles barged into Derek's room.

"Do you mind Stiles? I'm trying to get dressed in my clothes for the night." Derek said giving Stiles a mean glare.

"I'll get out of your hair while you undress, but I'm staying here in the suite for tonight so just be aware of that." Stiles said before leaving Derek's room.

Derek muffled something incoherent about Stiles before finishing getting undressed and ready for bed for the night.

 **END OF CHAPTER 3!**


	5. Chapter 4: The Plot Thickens

**Waking Up In Vegas**

 **Author: StellarStark**

 **Rating: T for mild language, drama, and thematic elements**

 **Summary: After a wild drunken night in Vegas, Derek and Lydia who have always had a mutual dislike for each other end up getting married in Vegas. What will happen when they find out they cannot annul the marriage quickly and must stay married at least 6 months before filing for divorce. Read to find out only on Waking Up In Vegas.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Author's Note: Welcome back to another chapter of Waking Up In Vegas.**

 **The next morning...**

Lydia wakes up to see the girls already there in her suite eating food and snacks from the mini refrigerator.

"What are you guys doing here so early?" Lydia asked groggily.

"Waiting on you to get up silly." Malia replied while munching on a snack. "Can you pass more of the chips Kira?"

"Sure Mal." Kira said passing more chips to Malia.

"Ugh you guys barge into my place too much! Can't you guys just hang out in your hotel room for once?" Lydia grumbled groaning covering her head with her pillow.

"Why would we when we can wait on you to get up and go shopping with you?" Malia asked bluntly.

"UGH!" Lydia huffed getting up from her sofa bed and getting ready for the day so Malia and Kira would stop annoying her with their chipper attitudes.

"And they say brides are the happiest women in the world? I don't think marriage is meant for everyone, especially not for Derek and Lydia." Malia said to Kira.

"Let's not talk about that right now. Lydia is already huffy with us." Kira replied. "But I agree, she's in a foul mood today." She added.

"I can hear everything you are saying from my room. I'm not deaf!" Lydia said rolling her eyes.

"I'm sorry that we exist and breathe the same air as you. I'm out!" Malia replied annoyed with Lydia's foul attitude leaving Lydia's hotel room leaving Kira standing there to deal with Lydia.

Malia went to Derek's room and hung out with the guys.

"Just so you guys know Lydia is in a terrible mood this morning. I wouldn't advise going over there without calling or texting her first." Malia warned.

"Derek was in a terrible mood last night too babe." Stiles said putting his arm around Malia's shoulder. "I stayed all night to make sure he was okay." He added.

"That was nice of you. We stayed at Lydia's last night too against her will obviously. She's still just annoyed with Derek and just taking it out on us instead." Malia replied sighing and leaning more into Stiles' touch.

"She'll eventually get over it, but I'd be just as annoyed if I woke up married to someone I didn't love too. Especially if it wasn't you." Stiles said giving Malia a kiss.

"Will you two go get a room in your actual hotel suite? You two are so sappy it's kinda sickening." Mason interjected ruining the moment when he walked into Derek's suite.

"Hey we are waiting on Derek to finish getting ready if he'll ever wake up so we can all hang out together!" Stiles back sassed Mason.

"Look instead of arguing how about one of us go into the lion's den to wake up the beast named Derek." Malia suggested.

"Well I'm not going in there!" Stiles said counting himself out.

"I'll go in. You guys just stay put out here." Liam volunteered.

Liam knocked on Derek's door only to hear a groan from Derek on the other side of the door.

"Can I come in Derek? It's me Liam." Liam called out.

"I guess you can come in. I'm not ready to see anyone else yet though." Derek said throwing a pillow on over his head as Liam stepped foot into his room.

"Uh thanks I'm sorry for waking you up." Liam apologized sitting on the edge of Derek's bed hoping he wouldn't be upset with him.

"So what's up? Is everyone waiting on me to get dressed so we can go out? I'm not really in a good mood today." Derek said sighing. "Last night was kind of a mix of good bad and ugly." He added.

"Can I ask what went terrible on your dinner date with Lydia? I know you two have never really seen eye to eye on much of anything." Liam asked.

"She just kept insisting on paying the stupid check, when I was trying to be nice and throw her a bone pretty much." Derek explained.

"Oh I see. You know how she is though. She's miss independent, she likes doing things for herself. It's pretty much in her nature." Liam said laughing a little bit.

"I know but it's that stubbornness that gets on my nerves. I'm trying to be as nice as humanly possible and she doesn't even try to thank me for it." Derek replied sinking back into the bed after sitting up temporarily on the bed.

"I think that's something only you can talk to with Lydia face to face though." Liam said patting Derek's knee before getting off Derek's bed.

"Hey just so you know as much as the girls are team Lydia, I'm definitely on your side. Girls can be confusing as hell." Liam said before leaving the room.

"Thanks man. I appreciate that. At least one person on my side is all I really need right now." Derek said getting up out of bed throwing on a button up shirt before grabbing some other items before leaving the house with the gang.

Derek smiled at Liam as he left and then hopped into the shower to bathe himself.

 **END OF CHAPTER 4!**

 **Sorry for the short chapter! I hit a bit of a writers block of what to add. Comment in the reviews what else you would like to see and maybe your idea might be incorporated into this story! :)**

 **Love you guys,**

 **Jasmyn**

 **XOXO**


	6. Chapter 5: The Plot Thickens Part 2

**Waking Up In Vegas**

 **Author: StellarStark**

 **Rating: T for mild language, drama, and thematic elements**

 **Summary: After a wild drunken night in Vegas, Derek and Lydia who have always had a mutual dislike for each other end up getting married in Vegas. What will happen when they find out they cannot annul the marriage quickly and must stay married at least 6 months before filing for divorce. Read to find out only on Waking Up In Vegas.**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Author's Note: Welcome back to another chapter of Waking Up In Vegas.**

 **Later on that same day...**

A disgruntled Derek and Lydia are socializing with their small friend group.

"Can you two stop being such sourpusses and just have fun with us. We're trying to get over whatever happened with you guys last night?" Malia asked rudely giving Lydia and Derek a serious glare.

'I'm sorry I'm just not in the mood to have fun or do anything. I was kinda hoping for a more chill day in the hotel suite, maybe get a massage or something." Lydia replied sighing. "I'm sorry I haven't been in a good mood. It's just this whole marriage thing is just stressful in general. I'd rather not think about having to be married to Derek. No offense Der."

"None taken." Derek replied suppressing the urge to roll his eyes. "I'm not that happy about this marriage either to be honest. I'm only trying to make nice for the sake of not wanting to kill you when we fight." He added.

"I understand sweetie, but there's some things you just don't do and you're not my boss, married or not married. So you're gonna have to accept you can't change who I am as a person." Lydia smiled venom dripping out of her voice.

"Do we need to mediate once more or are you two gonna be civil with each other?" Stiles inquired.

"You guys are so much alike it's insane how much you argue." Malia quipped.

"No one asked for your opinion Malia." Liam defended on Derek's end.

"Literally this is between the two of them. I'm gonna go get some fresh air, wanna join me Kira?" Hayden interjected.

"Sure but only if Malia tags along." Kira said taking the hint that Lydia and Derek needed to work out their problems alone.

"Does anyone even care how I feel? It's like you're talking about me like I'm dead or something." Lydia said annoyed.

"Look Lydia we understand you're annoyed but seriously you guys need to talk about everything before we hang out with you. We're kinda tired of seeing you two arguing on this whole trip. And girl you're killing our "fun" vibe we had going on. It's only been like a day and you two want to kill each other practically." Stiles said not taking any sides on this whole marriage debacle.

"I agree with you Stiles on that one for sure." Malia said.

"We can all agree to disagree right now but what matters is us having fun on our last day on this trip. Let's do it big before we head home tomorrow." Scott said.

"I can agree on the whole I'm killing your vibe thing, but I'm not apologizing for what I said and did at dinner last night. Derek is such a sourpuss and just thinking about him trying to pay for my meal last night was simply him attempting to be misogynist." Lydia replied. "I apologize for being such a debby downer Derek."

"It's not your fault. Me and you should have talked civil and not acted rude in the restaurant. I forgive you Lyd." Derek said.

"Before this gets too mushy let's just finish breakfast and head out." Malia pointed out bluntly.

"Where to next?" Stiles asked

"How about Little Caesar's palace to gamble a bit?" Kira suggested.

 **END OF CHAPTER!**


	7. Chapter 6: Chaotic Mess

**Waking Up In Vegas**

 **Author: StellarStark**

 **Rating: T for mild language, drama, and thematic elements**

 **Summary: After a wild drunken night in Vegas, Derek and Lydia who have always had a mutual dislike for each other end up getting married in Vegas. What will happen when they find out they cannot annul the marriage quickly and must stay married at least 6 months before filing for divorce. Read to find out only on Waking Up In Vegas.**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Author's Note: Welcome back to another chapter of Waking Up In Vegas.**

 **Later on that same day...**

A disgruntled Derek and Lydia are socializing with their small friend group.

"Can you two stop being such sourpusses and just have fun with us. We're trying to get over whatever happened with you guys last night?" Malia asked rudely giving Lydia and Derek a serious glare.

'I'm sorry I'm just not in the mood to have fun or do anything. I was kinda hoping for a more chill day in the hotel suite, maybe get a massage or something." Lydia replied sighing. "I'm sorry I haven't been in a good mood. It's just this whole marriage thing is just stressful in general. I'd rather not think about having to be married to Derek. No offense Der."

"None taken." Derek replied suppressing the urge to roll his eyes. "I'm not that happy about this marriage either to be honest. I'm only trying to make nice for the sake of not wanting to kill you when we fight." He added.

"I understand sweetie, but there's some things you just don't do and you're not my boss, married or not married. So you're gonna have to accept you can't change who I am as a person." Lydia smiled venom dripping out of her voice.

"Do we need to mediate once more or are you two gonna be civil with each other?" Stiles inquired.

"You guys are so much alike it's insane how much you argue." Malia quipped.

"No one asked for your opinion Malia." Liam defended on Derek's end.

"Literally this is between the two of them. I'm gonna go get some fresh air, wanna join me Kira?" Hayden interjected.

"Sure but only if Malia tags along." Kira said taking the hint that Lydia and Derek needed to work out their problems alone.

"Does anyone even care how I feel? It's like you're talking about me like I'm dead or something." Lydia said annoyed.

"Look Lydia we understand you're annoyed but seriously you guys need to talk about everything before we hang out with you. We're kinda tired of seeing you two arguing on this whole trip. And girl you're killing our "fun" vibe we had going on. It's only been like a day and you two want to kill each other practically." Stiles said not taking any sides on this whole marriage debacle.

"I agree with you Stiles on that one for sure." Malia said.

"We can all agree to disagree right now but what matters is us having fun on our last day on this trip. Let's do it big before we head home tomorrow." Scott said.

"I can agree on the whole I'm killing your vibe thing, but I'm not apologizing for what I said and did at dinner last night. Derek is such a sourpuss and just thinking about him trying to pay for my meal last night was simply him attempting to be misogynist." Lydia replied. "I apologize for being such a debby downer Derek."

"It's not your fault. Me and you should have talked civil and not acted rude in the restaurant. I forgive you Lyd." Derek said.

"Before this gets too mushy let's just finish breakfast and head out." Malia pointed out bluntly.

"Where to next?" Stiles asked

"How about Little Caesar's palace to gamble a bit?" Kira suggested.

 **END OF CHAPTER!**


	8. Chapter 7: Chaotic Mess Part 2

**Waking Up In Vegas**

 **Author: StellarStark**

 **Rating: T for mild language, drama, and thematic elements**

 **Summary: After a wild drunken night in Vegas, Derek and Lydia who have always had a mutual dislike for each other end up getting married in Vegas. What will happen when they find out they cannot annul the marriage quickly and must stay married at least 6 months before filing for divorce. Read to find out only on Waking Up In Vegas.**

 **Chapter 6**

 **At Caesar's Palace...**

Derek, Scott, and Stiles were all drinking shots while the girls were playing poker with some other men at the table they were sitting at.

"Are you sure we should be spending this much money here at this casino?" Stiles whispered to Lydia.

"It's either go big or go home Stiles, I have enough money to last me another round." Lydia replied.

"Okay if you insist go and waste more money but you just might go broke this time." Stiles said sighing.

"Can someone please tell Lydia to take it easy with her big spending? I'm running out of cash already." Derek asked annoyed at Lydia for her frivolous spending.

"She just told me this is her last round anyway. No need to worry much about the cash. She won a decent amount at poker actually." Stiles said coming back carrying Lydia's purse full of her poker winning money.

"Are you serious? How much money did she even get?" Derek asked looking at the huge lump of cash stuffed in an envelope in Lydia's purse.

"I don't know but she showed me a lot of money in there. It could be thousands of dollars. She's been pretty good at playing poker. Luck must be on her side tonight, cuz I've tried my hand on some of these games and lost some of my money on them." Stiles replied patting Derek's back.

"Wanna head back to the hotel, I'm beat." Derek asked Stiles and Scott.

"Yeah let me just go tell the girls we're about to leave." Scott replied heading over to where Lydia, Malia and Kira were sitting still playing poker.

"Hey what's up? The round just finished." Lydia asked seeing Stiles.

"Oh nothing, but Derek and Scott kinda want to head back to the hotel if that's okay with you." Stiles replied.

"Sure, I've got nothing better to do here anyway. Plus I did get pretty lucky in poker." Lydia said smiling at her best friend.

"I don't even know. But it looks like a lot." Stiles replied.

"I think I could use another drink, how about you?" Scott chimed in.

"I think I'm good for the night, plus one of us needs to drive the girls back to the hotel, not all of us can be drunk." Derek said.

Scott grabbed another shot from a waiter and downed it quick before Stiles went to go find the girls.

"Hey Lyds, how's everything going over here?" Stiles asked when he found the girls seated at the poker table.

"Great, the round just finished. So I guess we can leave now. There's nothing else left to do." Lydia replied.

"Oh good, Derek was saying the same thing. I guess he's bored here." Stiles said.

"Glad we can agree on something for once." Lydia replied smiling at her best friend.

"I'll tell Derek to get Scott and we can all head out together." Stiles said patting his friend on the shoulder.

"Malia we're heading back to the hotel so get Kira and let's go." Lydia said to Malia sitting next to her.

"Okay, let me go get Kira. She was playing the slot machines not that long ago anyway." Malia replied.

Kira was just about to put another quarter into the slot machines when Malia tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey we're about to leave soon just so you know." Malia informed Kira.

"Okay. I'll be done in a moment." Kira said smiling at her friend.

The girls gathered up their belongings and left with the boys.

 **Back at Derek's hotel suite...**

"You know I'm kinda gonna miss Vegas when we leave tomorrow. We did have a lot of fun up here on vacation." Kira said smiling.

"I agree." Stiles replied.

"I'll be happy to be back in Beacon Hills." Lydia stated rolling her eyes. "At least back home we all live close enough by each other that seeing each other isn't a hassle."

"True, but Scott has a point, we'll let you have your suite back tonight Lydia. Sorry for just crashing in there with you." Malia said leaving back to her hotel room she was sharing with Kira.

"I'm beat you guys, let's all go to our respective suites tonight to crash." Scott said. "We're all gonna need our rest if we're traveling home tomorrow as planned." He added.

 **END OF CHAPTER!**

 **Author's Note: As usual leave your reviews and let me know what you like about the story. I saw a question on why Derek and Lydia needed to live together I just put it in here to make the story more dramatic. So with that question answered I will be hoping to read more nice reviews hopefully! I've only gotten one review so far. I'm not demanding you to leave reviews but it would be nice to know if you are enjoying the story or not!**


	9. Chapter 8: Run In With Parrish

**Waking Up In Vegas**

 **Author: StellarStark**

 **Rating: T for mild language, drama, and thematic elements**

 **Summary: After a wild drunken night in Vegas, Derek and Lydia who have always had a mutual dislike for each other end up getting married in Vegas. What will happen when they find out they cannot annul the marriage quickly and must stay married at least 6 months before filing for divorce. Read to find out only on Waking Up In Vegas.**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Author's Note: I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while. I'm a college student so I am back in school taking 2 classes part time but it still takes up a lot of Time, Energy and I need to focus on my math so I don't fail the subject again otherwise I will have to take another college and pay out of state tuition. So yes I'm very anxiety ridden about it but pray for me to pass! It would mean so much if you guys did. Even if you don't believe in God. Doesn't matter I just need some positive energy my way! ~MissJStark**

 **Anyways on with the story seriously! This chapter will be from Lydia and Derek's seperate points of view, so if I write as their character do not fret I just want to present both sides of how they feel I know I've only focused on Lydia's side anyway.**

 _ **Derek's POV**_

 _ **Ugh! I can't stand Lydia today! She's always so bossy and annoying in general. Why can't she ever just see my point of view for once and see I'm trying to be a total gentleman.**_ He thought.

 **Lydia's POV**

 **UGH! There goes pretty boy Derek, with his self entitled pompous ass of a face to make me feel like crap as usual! Lydia said rolling her eyes inwardly.**

"Hey Lydia." Derek says nicely.

"What do you want Hale?" Lydia asks already annoyed.

"Nothing, what are you doing?"

"You're really asking me that?" Lydia groaned.

"I'm just trying to make conversation." Derek said smiling glibly.

"Ugh, you're so annoying today." Lydia replied going back to her respective room in the Hale household.

"Seriously, what did I do wrong?" Derek asked no one in particular.

Derek went to his garage to exercise to release some pent up stress in his exercises.

Derek took the boxing gloves and started aggressively punching the bag on the wall.

Lydia went to go for a run outside needing to get her anger out on something other than Derek in the house.

Sighing, she went for a walk around the neighborhood, running into Deputy Jordan Parrish on the way out.

"Can I ask what you're doing leaving the Hale house?" Deputy Parrish asked curiously. "I know that you and him don't get along very well." He added.

"Long story Jordan, I'd rather not talk about it. Now if I must be rude, I was going to be off on my way to a nice jog through the park." Lydia said.

"I'm sorry if I upset you, if you want I can join you on that run and you could tell me everything that's going on." He offered.

"Fine, you can come with me but I'll explain everything first then you can do whatever you want like complaining along with me through the suffering and make comments." Lydia said sighing as Jordan joined her on her run.

 **END OF CHAPTER!**


End file.
